The invention relates in general terms to a training device and more particularly to a basketball training device that emphasizes development of skills necessary for strong rebounding.
My U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,811 describes a training device that promotes the development of skills essential to the game of basketball and, in particular, skills essential to strong rebounding; such as, for example, jumping skills, ball awareness and improved timing. More particularly, my invention utilizes, in part, a hoop rim mounted on an elevated background. An angular rope support leg is attached at its proximal end by a bracket to a hoop rim so that the support leg's distal end terminates above and proximate a hoop. A rope of predetermined length is slidably connected to the support leg with one end of the rope long enough to project downward from the proximal end of the support leg so that it may be grasped by a user. The other rope end projects downward from the distal end of the support leg and receives a basketball. Suspension of the ball proximate the hoop may be controlled by a user to permit players to increase their jumping skills.
The device taught in my prior patent realizes the objects of the invention as stated in the prior patent. However, the present invention is an improvement over my prior device in that it also provides for a practicing device for increasing the jumping and other rebounding skills of a user, but utilizes a simpler basket attachment method.